


Damages

by feyrelay



Series: DIEU (Daddy Issues Extended Universe) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Broken Engagement, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: Tony confronts Pepper about spending the night in Queens. 200 Word Challenges.





	1. Tony POV

Tony does what he never does; he sits down sober and calm and deliberate in order to have this fight.

He doesn’t arrange for a buffer, doesn’t put anything between him and Pepper. (He fears there already is something.)

“So, you and May Parker had a little sleepover. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Pepper’s mouth tightens. “I didn’t want it to be a big deal; you were already so pre-occupied with Peter after he got that terrible scald.”

And, _oh_ , isn’t that just perfect?

“Don’t turn this around on me. He got burnt while cooking in _my_ kitchen, of course I was worried. Anyone would be.”

Pepper’s blue eyes go cold. “ _Our_ kitchen, Tony. It’s _our_ kitchen. That’s the problem. And, by the way, not just anyone would have rubbed lotion into his skin like they wanted him to come in his pants right there in the living-”

“I would never hurt Peter, would never molest him. You think you can just screw the boy’s aunt because I’m being mentorly? I’m _friendly_ with him, I _flirt_ with her, and I still come home to _fuck_ you; I know the difference. Thought you did too.”

She leaves; he keeps the ring.


	2. Pepper POV

Pepper should have known.

Tony’s doing what he _always_ does in a fight; he’s cornering her alone so he can say whatever he wants with impunity. No buffer, nothing for her to work with, to help mediate.

She hates how it makes her feel small, like she’s no threat to him. She’s a boss, a CEO; she shouldn’t feel small.

He asks her why she didn’t tell him about that night, and it makes her blood boil. (Like the water.)

Why shouldn’t she spend a night with a female friend, have a few drinks? If he can pull out all the stops and cook a romantic, Italian dinner with his _protégé_? (They’ve never cooked together; Tony just cooks _for_ her or spoils her at restaurants.)

And, even when Peter fucks up, he has Tony’s full attention. Hurts himself just to get it, hurts Tony without thinking, feels free to reject Tony not realizing how many people would kill to have that man’s respect and care.

Pepper’s not a monster, or a medusa; she wants Peter to be happy and safe and loved.

Just not happier – more loved – than she is.

The real problem is, Pepper speaks French.

 _Protégé_  means 'protected'.


End file.
